Entry into Thrive Membership
What should be the first "official" experience people have with Thrive? In order to best craft this key message, two assumptions and one limitation must be made: # Those who visit are interested in joining, and will share all our values # Those who visit are likely to be familiar with the idea of sustainability # Until we have the resources to grow, our initial focus will be English-speaking Americans. These two assumptions give us a foundation to craft a message. Our message may become targeted toward segments of the broader target population, but for now we will treat them identically. We will then define our target audience thus: English speaking Americans who value sustainability and entertain joining a community to further promote sustainability. Messaging Concepts Here are concepts related to initial (impression-focused) messaging that should be incorporated if possible, all based on credible theories; 'Start with the Why'See the great TED Talk by Simon Sinek and his website www.startwithwhy.com to learn about the concept. - especially when skeptical, we want to know the motives and deeper purpose for movements. This is an opportunity to align on core ideas, and inspire deeper engagement. Use Positivity - people are attracted to positive messages. Those who align on negative messages have a small intersection of interest. Use of visuals, specific words and simple messages to limit the amount of information shared to that which can effectively be received. Other ideas: interactivity? Initial Messaging Concepts Here are a few drafts for initial messaging, based on the foundation laid above. All messages describe initial interaction with a website that will facilitate the first messages from the movement. Seed Messages Social Media audience: educated, sustainable practices, young - millenials or slightly older. *Will respond to sustainability messages (that was easy...masters of sustainability) **Let's Save the World (key in on messages of urgent problems - climate change and resource depletion) ** We want to Thrive, do you? *Will respond to connections to Veganism - both affirmative or poking fun **Part time Vegan (making fun of not eating meat - bringing in messages of plant-based and balance) * Straight-Up (About Us) Opening image: the leaf. Under it, a simple question to provoke the visitor: ''Do you value sustainability? ''(option: make a small link here for "no" that brings the visitor to a webpage outlining the urgency for sustainability) Under that, ''We do. '' A simple message conveying our vision for the future - peace and stability. Then, Do you want to help us promote sustainability? (option: make a small link for "no" that brings visitors to a page outlining the importance of individual behavior in bringing out true sustainability) Enter name & email for more information to get a one-week email tour of Thrive, or browse for yourself. This leads to a series of emails: # Welcome to the movement. In this email you will get the first two points re-iterated: sustainability & vision. # Our Values - Independence (sustainability is hard, we must all be masters of our own lives) # Our Values - Optimism (life is complex, there will be many challenges, optimism will fuel our action) # Our Values - Wisdom (we are hungry for good information, honest about what we don't know, respect the process of inquiry and theory making) # Our Values - Sustainability (starting with the global need, show how individual behaviors contribute to solutions) # Values Review - maybe a test for alignment ? # The Seven Absolutes (Deep insights based on logical conclusions of our philosophy - ask them to select one to dive deeper into on the website) # Our goal as a movement (develop a system, change behaviors, get 37% of people on our side) # Ways to engage - an email to request action: maybe a commitment to adopt a new sustainability behavior, or signing up for a discussion community, or joining the wiki, or being an advocate. Each email will contain a short video and simple messaging with links to the website to dig deeper. Analytics will help us identify members who are more engaged and interested. The request for action will be followed up on, and "the system" will end up feeding into this process, keeping individuals engaged in perpetuity using a variety of methHow did ods and experiences. Follow-up for initial build: * Adopt a sustainable behavior: a time frame will be set, and emails will be sent asking for progress. Based on behavioral change theory, once the behavior is habit, a celebration occurs. * Join a community: an email invite with different engagement options. A commitment form is completed with time frames, expectations and some sort of recurring system (quarterly meetings, etc.) * Advocate for sustainability: will be given opportunities to share, promote, and engage others (email lists). Engagement will be tracked with incentives for continued involvement. The Facts This marketing thread focuses on educating or intriguing visitors into joining. Did you know? Climate change is reversible... Did you know? People can change their behavior... Did you know? It's already happening... It can be different Start with an image of Bejing smog - "Bejing, 2014" This is our future... if we change nothing But it doesn't have to be that way Before/after photos of cities that cleaned up We can change. We believe humanity can thrive sustainably on this planet What do you believe?